Something I Needed
by tattedbeauty231
Summary: "I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. There was something about him that was so intoxicating that I couldn't stay away from. Each time I promised myself it would be last but sooner or later I would find myself waiting at the bar for him yet again" Everything isn't always as it seems, this is a new take on Ron and Hermione's relationship.


A/N: Fair warning this chapter is very smutty, but I promise will develop into something more, I'm just trying to set the scene here, so please tell me all your thoughts good and bad and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. There was something about him that was so intoxicating that I couldn't stay away from. Each time I promised myself it would be last but sooner or later I would find myself waiting at the bar for him yet again. I tapped my foot impatiently; I hated how he was always late. Waiting wasn't my strong suite. I looked over at the bartender singling for another drink. Alcohol seemed to be the only thing to make me feel okay with this whole situation. "Here ya go miss" the bartender said smirking, he knew why I was here he wasn't stupid. I was pretty sure he was the only bartender that worked here because it seemed he was always here. "So sorry I'm late!" said a familiar voice from behind me, I turned around and there he was. Looking more flustered than usual. "It's fine, everything okay?" I asked though I could probably guess. "Yeah...just had to deal with a erm…thing but it's fine now" he said forcing a smile before ordering a drink. I felt guilt radiate in my gut the 'thing' he spoke of was his girlfriend. I swallowed my drink back hard hoping my buzz would kick in rather sooner than later. "I'm just gonna have one…then we can head out" He said as he looked me over. I could feel his eyes undressing me and butterflies hit my stomach. Thoughts of his girlfriend soon left my head, as thoughts of what was about to happened flooded in. "Yeah me too" I said finishing off my drink fast and motioning for another. The alcohol had finally begun to hit my head which I was thankful for. "How've you been?" He asked me turning his body towards me giving me his full attention. "Good, busy with work and stuff" I said he nodded. "Ahh I see…that why I haven't seen you in a while?" He asked with a smirk on his face as he slid his hand up my thigh, my body instantly went warm to his touch. "Yeah…" I said through a laugh, though it was a lie. Really I had just been trying to stay away from him; a month and a half was a long as I gotten. Longest I have ever gotten I guess I could look at this as progress… or maybe not. He slammed his drink down on the bar once he finished it and looked over at me with want in his eyes. "Ready when you are" He said, I nodded quickly tipping back my drink forcing myself to swallow the foul alcohol. "Ready" I said with smile trying to hide the fact I felt like I was about to throw up due the fact I just chugged a jack and coke. We walked out of the dingy old bar that was conveniently right down the road from my flat. The night air was beginning to warm as summer was right around the corner the breeze hit my hot face calming my skin. "God it's nice out isn't it" he said taking off his jacket as we walked the dark road. "Yeah it really is" I agreed with a nod, this had always been the awkward part between us. It was like we both wanted to say so much and yet neither of us would say anything beyond the means of boring small talk. We walked in silence till we finally reached the door of my flat, I knew once we were in there everything would change. He would take my lips with his and act like I was only his. I turned the key taking a deep breath before opening the door, he followed in after me closing the door behind him and dropping his jacket on the floor. "Finally" He said in a low voice before taking my face and kissed me with what felt like everything he had. This was the very reason I kept coming back, despite how wrong and horrible of a person it made me I didn't care the way he kissed me made me forget about everything that was right and wrong. "Fuck" He whispered against my lips, as he pulled me in by my hips making us almost one. I tangled my hands up through his hair brining myself as close as I possibly could. His hands quickly went to my ass grabbing it and then picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, as he slowly walked over to my kitchen table one of his favorite places to have sex. He put me down gently before he roughly kissed my neck and began to unbutton my shirt. I let out a small moan as he hit every sensitive spot; he knew every inch of my body. "You like that?" He said against my skin, I let out a small laugh through a moan. He knew I liked it, there no doubt in his mind that I didn't but he just always needed to hear it aloud. "Mhmmm" I said feeding his ego as my hands made their way to his pants. I rubbed his arousal through his pants and he instantly let out a moan leaning into my touch. A smirk played across my lips he wasn't the only one who could play this game. I rubbed against him slowly, as he began to kiss my neck and down to my breasts with urgency. "Don't be a tease" He said against my skin. "Oh..but you always are.." I said sarcastically looking at him playfully. This had set him off, he took off my bra immediately and began to suck on my breasts. I threw my head back in pleasure trying to concrete on the task at hand. I undid his pants, slipping my hand into his boxers taking his hard member in my hands and began to pump back and forth slowly. He let out another throaty moan, his hands quickly moved up my skirt ripping off my work stockings as quick as he could. He began to rub against my wet folds teasing me for what was about to come. "I can't wait anymore" He said against my lips as he kissed me again, I guided his member toward me as I slid to the very end of the table and with that he thrust into me. I let out a moan, he always felt so good. At first he started out slow pumping in and out of me as if it was an art for him, I lay back on the table propped on my elbows taking in each thrust before he pulled me in close to him and began to speed up. "Oh fuck…" I said the change of position and pace had hit me somewhere that sent pleasure through my entire body. I wrapped my legs around his hips so he could get even deeper. "Fuck…I missed this" He said between deep breaths I could tell he was close as his thrusts began to become faster and harder. He brought his hand between us and began to rub circles on my clitoris I threw my head back in pleasure. I loved when he did this, it was like he would refuse to finish before I did. I gripped his shoulders tightly as I could feel my climax coming, to put me over the edge he bent down taking my nipple in his mouth and sucked it. I bent my head back and let out a loud moan as I felt myself reach my climax, he kissed my neck hard as he began to pump faster before he released with a moan. "Fuck…" He said as he rested his head on my shoulder, both of us breathing deep. He kissed my shoulder before pulling up his pants and sat down on the couch. I sat on the kitchen table with nothing but my skirt pushed up around my torso. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked getting up and putting my clothes back on. "Water, please" He said I looked over at him as he sat with just his work pants on, his shirt somewhere on the floor even though I didn't even remember taking it off. He had gotten so toned over the years, probably from work. "Here ya go" I said taking a seat next to him, my shirt not button all the way showing almost all my bra, out of the corner of my eye I saw him look at him. "What?" I say feeling embarrassed for some odd reason. "Nothing...just if you ever wore your shirt like that back in Hogwarts I would've definitely jumped you" he said with a smirk, I felt my checks get hot thinking back on all the missed chances we had back then. "Guess you were lucky I wasn't a whore" I said playfully, before taking a long sip of water. "Actually I am glad you're not a whore, because then I wouldn't have liked you so much" He mused, I nodded the words seemed to sting though I knew they were true. Liked. I wasn't anything more now expect a good lay not that I had a problem with that my feelings for him were non-existent now. "Everything okay over there?" He asked peering over at me, I snapped out of my trace and plastered a smile on my face. "Yeah sorry just spaced out" I said quickly pushing my now frizzy hair out of my face, if only I knew where a hair tie was. I looked around the room but couldn't find any, "Looking for one of these" he said holding up a black hair tie. "Uh yes! Thanks how'd you know?" I asked looking at him in question. "Oh come one Hermione I've known you for how long now? I know when your hair is bothering you" he said with a smirk. "Though if I'm being honest I've always liked like this, all crazy and stuff…" He said looking down at him with passion in his eyes. I suddenly felt powerless under his gaze, and then his lips crashed upon mine again. He kissed me like I was the only girl he ever kissed; I wrapped my hands up into his hair messing up his red locks. "I've always liked your hair messy to Ron" I said against his lips before he took them as his own again leaning me back into the couch. 


End file.
